The present invention relates to a heavy duty pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern including blocks capable of improving the wet traction without sacrificing the chipping resistance and uneven wear resistance of the blocks.
In a heavy duty pneumatic tire provided in the tread portion with blocks circumferentially arranged in one or more rows, it is effectual for improving the wet traction to increase the number of the blocks in a row. However, if the number of blocks is increased, since the blocks are decreased in the circumferential dimension and circumferential rigidity, chipping off and uneven wear of the blocks become liable to occur.